


PS. Я люблю тебя

by Elga



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин умер, и Сэм пытается смириться с его смертью.<br/>АУ к 4 сезону, фик написан по одноименному фильму.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PS. Я люблю тебя

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** фибс1  
>  **Размещение** : запрещено где бы то ни было кроме AO3

В дверь громко и нетерпеливо стучат и никак не хотят останавливаться.

Сэм притягивает книгу ближе, пытаясь абстрагироваться от происходящего, но звук эхом отдается в маленькой комнате — самой крошечной из всех, что они снимали за последнее время. Дин еще в шутку жаловался, что хочет проводы получше, но им обоим нравилась эта близость, нравилось, что они друг от друга — на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Сэм мог сделать шаг и толкнуть Дина локтем, а Дин — наклониться и коснуться ноги Сэма.

Но даже такого пространства для них было слишком много, каким-то образом они умудрялись быть друг от друга слишком далеко.

Но теперь комната кажется такой огромной — того и гляди поглотит Сэма целиком.

Стук не стихает, и ритм продолжающейся снаружи жизни болезненно отдается у Сэма в голове. Хочется проигнорировать его, но шепот в голове предупреждает: должно быть, это администратор, и если хочется остаться — надо заплатить.

Сэм распахивает дверь, и Бобби с удивительным проворством ставит ногу в дверной проем, не давая Сэму ее захлопнуть.

— Ну же, Сэм, поехали со мной.

Сэм, шаркая, возвращается к своим книгам — в нем еще теплится слабый огонек надежды. 

— Сэм, — Бобби проходит и становится за его спиной. Сэм не оборачивается. — Сэм, Дин… он бы не хотел…

— Не говори, чего хотел бы или не хотел Дин, — слова рикошетом отражаются от стен.

— Сэм, он умер. Будь хоть какой-нибудь способ вернуть его, мы бы его уже нашли, — мягкие слова Бобби причиняют больше боли, чем любой физический удар.

Сэм разворачивается и сшибает книгу. Наклоняется, чтобы положить ее на место. Ему нужно, чтобы они все лежали в порядке.

— Откуда тебе знать? — он сжимает руки в кулаки.

Бобби делает шаг назад.

— Береги себя, Сэм. Постарайся поесть. Я… — Бобби пожимает плечами, — я скоро вернусь.

Сэм возвращается к книгам и даже не поворачивается, чтобы проводить его взглядом.

*

Его прерывает еще один нетерпеливый стук. Он отшвыривает книгу. Если это Бобби, он скажет ему убраться.

За дверью оказывается мальчишка с коробкой пиццы. Он прищелкивает языком и протягивает коробку Сэму.

— Доставка.

— Я ничего не заказывал, — Сэм тянется к двери.

Мальчишка тяжело вздыхает.

— За нее уже заплачено. Здесь ваше имя.

Сэм подается вперед. К крышке приклеен белый конверт, на котором небрежным тонким почерком Дина выведено лишь одно слово: «Сэм».

Сэм хватает коробку, захлопывает за собой дверь и трясущими руками разрывает конверт.

_Сэм,_

_У меня мало времени. В буквальном смысле. Ты пошел за кофе и вот-вот вернешься._

_Я так полагаю, раз ты читаешь мое письмо, у нас ничего не получилось, да?_

_Мне очень жаль. Проcти, что оставил тебя._

_Должно быть, ты забился в эту маленькую комнатенку, думая, что сможешь спасти меня. Должно быть, ты не ел и никуда не выходил, и сейчас воняешь._

_Догадайся что? Я буду присылать тебе письма. А ты должен будешь сделать то, что в них написано, ладно? В смысле, это же самое меньшее, что ты можешь сделать. Я же, черт возьми, мертв._

_Я хочу, чтобы ты встал и вышел на улицу. Пробегись. Так быстро, как только сможешь. Нравится тебе или нет, Сэмми, но нужно поддерживать себя в форме._

_Дин_

_P.S. Съешь гребаную пиццу. Так и быть, она даже с грибами._

Сэм снова и снова перечитывает письмо. Рассматривает каждый завиток букв. Проводит пальцем по каждой капельке черных чернил, делающих страницу живой; по бумаге из мотеля в нескольких штатах отсюда. Сэм пытается вспомнить, видел ли он, как Дин писал это письмо, — но не может.

Он не представляет, как Дину удалось все держать в секрете. Как он это организовал.

Боль внутри такая сильная, что Сэм боится раствориться в ней и потерять самого себя, никогда не найти пути обратно. Усилием воли он вытаскивает себя из этой пропасти и тянется за обувью.

Он сделает то, чего хочет Дин.

*

Сэм не заморачивается разминкой — он выбегает на дорогу и во весь опор бежит по асфальту. Он так долго не тренировался, что суставы ноют. От ветра колет лицо и руки, и Сэм бежит быстрее, так быстро, как позволяют ноги.

Он чувствует, как все становится как прежде, как просыпается, включается его тело, будто заведенный двигатель. 

Сэм бежит изо всех сил, шлепая по лужам и ритмично размахивая руками, и дорога выходит к парку. Он вспоминает одну из пробежек с Дином у озера — с одной стороны переливающаяся синевой вода, с другой зеленые деревья. Дин подгонял его до тех пор, пока у Сэма не начало сводить ноги. И когда Сэм наконец вырвался вперед, то заметил, что Дин отстает.

Брат тихо хмыкнул.

— Просто хотел посмотреть на твою задницу, Сэмми.

Он схватил Сэма за джинсы и повалил на землю. Сэм с ног до головы измазался в зелени и земле, грязь забилась под ногти, пока они трахались под деревом. 

Внезапно наваливается чувство утраты, от него колет в груди, и Сэм останавливается, падает на колени, хватается за бок и впервые за все время позволяет себе заплакать.

*

Сэм выходит из комнаты, чтобы заплатить еще за неделю, и не обращает внимания на жалостливый взгляд администратора. Тот протягивает ему чек по платежу с краденой кредитки, а вместе с ним еще один белый конверт.

_Сэм,_

_ну что, как пробежался? Уверен, тебе полегчало._

_Сейчас ты спишь. Я же заснуть не могу — ты меня всего ободрал ногтями. Чувак, и почему секс, когда одному из нас грозит смерть, становится настолько круче?_

_Помнишь, ты обещал сделать то, о чем я тебя попрошу? Так вот, я хочу, чтобы ты сегодня пошел и спел караоке._

_Я серьезно. Хватит закатывать глаза. Выпей пару бутылок пива и спой что-нибудь. Что нравится. Пусть даже одну из своих любимых эмо-песенок._

_Дин._

_P.S. И почисти оружие._

Сэм пробегает письмо взглядом, и на губах появляется бледная улыбка.

Даже умерев, Дин остается занозой в заднице.

*

Сэм заходит в бар, слышит завывания, в которых узнает известную балладу из девяностых, и заказывает текилу с пивом. От текилы приятно покалывает все тело, и наконец в животе появляется теплый комок. Сэм принимается за пиво и заказывает еще рюмку текила.

После нескольких порций Сэма переполняет энергия. Мир перед его глазами кружится, но он чувствует себя его частью. Он чувствует, что связан со всем. И всеми.

Он выбирает «Back in Black». Дин бы одобрил.

Сэм начинает петь и делает вид, что играет на гитаре, как бы это сделал Дин. Народ в конце зала свистит. Сэм задумывается, как бы поступил Дин, как бы поднял гитару и прошел через все это с самодовольным видом. Сэм гордо взмахивает рукой и подпрыгивает, а девушки хлопают в ладони и смеются.

Сэм вспоминает, как Дин однажды подпевал магнитофону. Сэм потянулся, расстегнул молнию и взял его член в рот. Дин пел до тех пор, пока слова не заглушили стоны. Как только они кончили, Дин переставил песню и запел снова. А Сэм начал подпевать ему, хоть и не знал текста, и тогда Дин засмеялся.

Слезы застилают глаза, но Сэм сдерживается до последних аккордов, после чего, моргая, сбегает со сцены, добирается до машины и уже там дает себе волю.

Той ночью он спит, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и представляет рядом с собой теплое тело Дина.

*

Сэм замечает конверт между своей «сорокопяткой» и «сорокопяткой» Дина, смеется и открывает его. До чистки оружия дело сегодня явно не дойдет.

_Сэм,_

_ну как сходил в караоке? Хлопали тебе стоя?_

_Вряд ли. Жаль, я этого не видел._

_Я знаю, что они заберут и мое тело, и душу. Я знаю, что ты этого не ждешь. Но — эй! Не ты один можешь проводить исследования. Знаю, будет тяжело. Будет лучше, если ты сожжешь меня, поплачешь и произнесешь речь о том, каким я был охуенным._

_Сходи на могилу мамы. У меня тут есть кое-что, зарой это с вещами отца. Рядом с мамой. Это поможет тебе. Мне так кажется._

_Кроме того, Детка сейчас жуть как хочет хорошенько прокатиться._

_Дин_

_P.S. Ты же знаешь, за ней нужно ухаживать._

Сэм переворачивает конверт, и на его ладони оказывается блестящее серебряное кольцо. Он пытается надеть его на все пальцы по очереди, пока не находит тот, на который оно налезает. Он отвезет Дина домой.

*

Те несколько дней, пока он ехал, тянулись вечно. Сэм постоянно думал о том, что на сидении рядом с ним пусто. За день до приезда на кладбище Сэм начинает разговаривать с тишиной, рассказывая Дину о том, что видел за последние пару дней. Как женщина в караоке-баре издевалась над песней «Металлики». Как он, проезжая мимо, увидел трахающуюся в лесу парочку. О парне на заправке, который недолил ему бензина. Он представляет забавные ответы Дина и пытается заполнить ими пустоту.

Но не получается.

И когда ему останется всего несколько часов до цели, он замолкает и включает радио на полную громкость.

Сэм прямиком направляется к могиле матери. Он встает на колени у надгробного камня, поднимает руку и проводит по ее имени. Ничто не указывает, что здесь же похоронены и отец с Дином. Но это не значит, что он помнит их меньше.

Он крепко зажмуривается, но слезы все равно текут из уголков глаз. Сэм моргает, выкапывает небольшую ямку и бросает туда кольцо Дина; кладет сверху руку и шепчет:

— Я люблю тебя.

Он вспоминает их первый неуверенный поцелуй. Чувство вины. Жаль, что они потратили столько времени на злость, уныние и чувство вины.

Жаль, что он не смог спасти Дина.

Сэм сидит у могилы несколько часов — в тишине, рядом со своей семьей.

*

Когда Сэм заселяется в мотель, у администратора его ждет новое письмо. Он неверяще смотрит на него. Как Дину удалось? Сэм хочет допросить ее, вытрясти из нее воспоминания о Дине — так он станет для Сэма еще более живым.

Он позволяет Дину сохранить свою тайну.

_Сэм,_

_я знаю, охота никогда не входила в твои планы. Будь у меня возможность вернуться в прошлое… не знаю, захотел бы я для нас такой жизни? Так что если решишь все бросить, я отнесусь к этому нормально._

_Но мы знаем, что это важно. Не только потому что это наше семейное дело, но и из-за всех тех людей, которых мы спасли. Всех тех людей, которым, благодаря нам, не пришлось столкнуться со смертью._

_Так что ты должен вернуться к работе. Хотя бы сейчас. Чем больше времени ты проводишь, пытаясь спасти меня, тем больше людей умирает. Возьми дело. Любое. Думаю, у Бобби что-нибудь найдется._

_Доверься мне._

_Дин_

_P.S. Съезди в Миннесоту. Сходи в бар — «У Шарки»? «У Лаки»? Тот самый, на подходе к которому, в переулке, мы занимались сексом._

Сэм отшвыривает письмо, а следом подушку. Ему не нужные никакие письма. Ему нужен Дин. Сэм хочет, чтобы Дин перестал заботиться о нем, даже с того света, ведь именно из-за этого все и началось.

Вслед за подушками он начинает бросаться книгами, сваливая все грудой в угол. Он представляет, что швыряет все это в Дина. В Дина, который — со всеми этими проклятыми прощальными письмами в помощь брату — слишком поздно понял, что не хочет умирать.

Сэм собирает свои пожитки, закидывает все в Импалу и двигает к Бобби.

*

У Бобби находится простое дельце («посолить и сжечь») на границе с Миннесотой. Сэм чувствует себя ребенком в первый день в школе, которому дали слишком легкую задачку.

Но он берется за работу без пререканий. После он зайдет в тот самый бар.

Бобби, неуверенно улыбаясь, останавливает его на пороге, опускает руку в карман и вытаскивает конверт.

— Держи.

— Тебе тоже пришло? — Сэм берет письмо. — Как ты… — И тут кусочки головоломки складываются воедино. — Пицца. Мотель. Это все ты. Все это сделал ты.

Бобби смотрит в пол.

— Я просто следовал указаниями. Все это сделал Дин. Я не хотел. Дин заставил. Заставил меня пообещать, — Бобби поднимает голову и смотрит Сэму прямо в глаза. — Ты должен прочитать это письмо после охоты. Оно последнее.

*

Сэм ложится на кровать и вытягивает ноги до тех пор, пока не касается металлического бортика. Дину бы это понравилось. Едва пойдя в комнату, он бы уже стал планировать, в каких позах они займутся сексом.

Подумав об этом, Сэм улыбается. Он перекатывается, берет сумку и находит письмо. Теперь уже можно его прочитать.

_Сэм,_

_ну вот и все. Это мое последнее письмо._

_Тебе не нужны мои советы. С тобой все будет в порядке. Ты прекрасный охотник и отличный человек._

_Я горжусь тобой. И знаю, что отец тоже бы тобой гордился._

_Ты должен жить дальше и оставить меня в прошлом. Не трать свою жизнь на попытки спасти меня._

_Береги себя. Сделай то, что сделал бы я._

_Дин_

_P.S. Я люблю тебя._

Сэм спит, прижимая письмо к груди, а когда просыпается, кладет его в передний карман. Ночью он едет в бар — ему нужно выпить. За Дина.

*

В баре пусто, если не считать блондинку за стойкой и старика у музыкального автомата. Сэм вспоминает, что и в прошлый раз, когда они были здесь, «У Лаки», наплыва посетителей тоже не наблюдалось. Они трахались в переулке, а Сэм психовал, что кто-то выйдет из бара и застукает их. Дин засмеялся и просто вставил в Сэма еще один палец, чем вышиб из него все остатки сомнений.

Сэм заказывает виски и устраивается за стойкой. Блондинка сначала мельком бросает на него взгляд, а потом улыбается. Но не так, чтобы закадрить, а просто из любопытства. Сэм кивает ей в ответ.

Она подходит и ставит свой бокал рядом с его стаканом.

— Сэм Винчестер?

Сэм тянется за спрятанным за спиной ножом.

— Тебе незачем меня боятся, — хмыкает она и усаживается рядом с Сэмом. — Выпьешь со мной?

Не убирая руку с оружия, Сэм спрашивает, тихо и угрожающе:

— Откуда вы знаете мое имя?

Она жестом показывает бармену, что все в порядке.

— Я искала тебя, — в лоб говорит она, — мне нужна твоя помощь.

Сэм позволяет себе расслабиться. Возможно, ей рассказали о нем другие охотники.

— У вас какие-то… сверхъестественные проблемы?

— Можно сказать и так. — Их взгляды встречаются. Ее глаза льдисто-голубые, искрящиеся, таких ярких глаз Сэм раньше не видел. Посмотрев в них, он успокаивается. Она не представляет никакой опасности. — В том смысле, что я — сверхъестественное существо, и у меня проблемы.

Сэм поднимает брови. Он прямо-таки как наяву слышит насмешливое покашливание Дина. Сэм тоже прокашливается и тихо спрашивает:

— Что ты такое?

— Я…в отличие от твоих друзей-демонов, я работаю на другую сторону. Я ангел, если угодно, — она ставит локти на стойку, — я перешла дорожку нескольким демонам, и они отомстили мне.

Она проводит рукой по своему телу.

— Они заперли меня внутри этой оболочки. Это грех, Сэм, насильно вселяться в человека, — она хлопает себя по плечу. — Я чувствую, как она борется, пытаясь освободиться, и ничем не могу ей помочь.

Сэму хочется подвергнуть сомнению все, что она сказала, но она все еще смотрит на него, и он не может вымолвить ни слова. Он знает, что она говорит правду, как знает собственное имя.

— Зачем тебе я?

— Мне нужна человеческая кровь, оскверненная кровью демона. Подошел бы любой, но вышло так, что остался только ты, — она разводит руками и улыбается. — Я уже потеряла надежду найти тебя, а потом из всех баров в мире ты заходишь именно в мой.

У Сэма пересыхает в горле.

— Мы с братом… мы уже заходили сюда однажды.

Она кладет руки на стол.

— Демон, который сделал это со мной… ему принадлежит контракт Дина. Если поможешь мне, я смогу помочь тебе.

Сэм соглашается без колебаний.

*

Она сидит в круге из медных кастрюль и посуды, расписанных кровью Сэма, и произносит заклинание. Сэм зажимает порез на руке.

— Если сработает… тебе придется помочь Сьюзи. Она будет… в замешательстве.

Сэм кивает и прокашливается:

— А Дин…

— Жди здесь. Я верну его.

Она закрывает глаза. 

— Я не понимаю… я столько времени пытался выяснить, как можно спасти Дина. Столько молился. Я уже потерял надежду.

— Возможно, кто-то услышал, — говорит она, и ее глаза мерцают, — нас обоих.

— Дин бы сказал, что это случайность.

— Скажи ему, — смеется она, — что случайностей не бывает. Так Бог намекает, что ты просто не видишь всю картину.

Она закрывает глаза и спешно что-то шепчет, а потом исчезает в ослепительной вспышке, охватившей комнату. Сэма отбрасывает на пол, и кожа жжется так, будто ее сдирают с него живьем.

Открыв глаза, он встречает ошарашенный взгляд Сьюзи.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает она.

*

Сэм делает Сьюзи кофе, и она рассказывает о проведенном в заточении времени. Она говорит, что ничего страшного не случилось и что еще, кажется, она изменилась в лучшую сторону.

Сэму странно болтать о пустяках — его переполняют надежда и радостное возбуждение. Он не хочет сомневаться в словах ангела (если она ангел, конечно), но поверить в них он тоже не в силах.

Шум где-то за дверью привлекает их внимание. Сэм приказывает Сьюзи оставаться на месте, хватает обрез и выходит на улицу. У подножья лестницы лежит окровавленное тело, лицо в порезах, но Сэм узнает Дина мгновенно.

Он сбегает по ступенькам и поднимает голову Дина. Тот медленно открывает глаза, и слезы Сэма капают на его пересохшие губы, а потом он приникает к ним с поцелуем. Дин обессилен настолько, что даже не может ему ответить.

Сэм отстраняется, а Дин моргает и хрипло спрашивает:

— Сэм? Что случилось?

— Ко мне прикоснулся ангел, — объясняет Сэм.

Дин сонно закрывает глаза и говорит:

— Надеюсь, он не позволил себе ничего лишнего?

Сэм смеется и крепко обнимает брата.

*

Сьюзи настаивает, чтобы они остались в ее комнате для гостей, и Сэм не спорит. Он укладывает Дина на кровать, и Дин спит три дня, а Сэм тем временем аккуратно промывает и перевязывает раны. Иногда Дин вскрикивает и просыпается, и его глаза вращаются так, что даже страшно.

Когда такое происходит, Сэм замирает и шепчет какую-то бессмыслицу, которая успокаивает Дина и вновь погружает его в целебный сон.

Сэма волнуют не только физические травмы. 

На четвертый день Дин просыпается, и они молча пялятся друг на друга несколько часов. Сэм не может отвести от брата взгляд, не может поверить, что он здесь, что он вернулся.

Дин немногословен, шепчет что-то насмешливое насчет медицинских навыков Сэма и просит кофе, но Сэм не хочет его торопить. Он знает, что Дин не расскажет, через что ему пришлось пройти, как бы он ни настаивал, это бремя Дин намерен нести в одиночестве.   
Сэм отходит, чтобы принести Дину кофе, а когда возвращается — брат дремлет, ресницы отбрасывают тени на бледную кожу. Сэм ставит чашку на стол и достает из ящика ручку и бумагу.

Он пишет на обратной стороне одного из сочинений Сьюзи, а потом кладет записку на кровать.

_Дин,_

_Я скучал по тебе. Я знаю, что ты чувствовал, когда я умер. Теперь я понимаю._

_Я знаю, что ты не хочешь мне ничего рассказывать. Про ад._

_Все в порядке. Пока. Но это мое письмо, и тебе придется сделать то, что говорю я, и когда-нибудь я заставлю тебя разделить со мной это бремя. Больше ты не будешь нести его в одиночестве._

_Сэм_

_P.S. Я люблю тебя._

**Конец**


End file.
